Shattered Dreams II
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda both wish to have their own baby. But Wandas body won't alow them. Does Anti-Cosmo know a solution to the problem? And will each pair be able to hold their own baby? Oh and yes I know Timmy was actually the Godchild that gave them Poof, but not in this story.
1. Chapter 1 Shattered dreams II

**Shattered dreams II**

**Quanktumspirit: "I am writing a continues from ****qwerty-kitties****. So if you want to know how I got the idea read the first "Shattered dreams" by her. I got her permission to do so. Please review."**

* * *

><p>Cosmo and Wanda were both destroyed by their dream of ever having a child. Still they returned to their job's as Fairy god parents, completed over 100 kids and more and right now they were watching over a child called Timmy Turner.<p>

He was one heck of a bundle of trouble. What ever fun Cosmo caused it ended mostly in disaster and Wanda had to fix it. But as 21 years past with him they were finally forced of his hands and got from the fairy counsel a ban to ever baby sit another child for the next 3 years. So they moved back in to their small house in Fairy world.

But as soon as they entered the front door their dream of ever having a baby of their own returned and Wanda burst in tears and cried again. Endless nights Wanda was grieving of her lost baby dream. Cosmo tried everything in his power to make her smile or even laugh again… but nothing. The only thing that would make her happy was that she could be holding her very own fairy baby. But adopting a fairy baby was impossible since Cosmo was the last fairy baby to be born in over 10 million years or so.

One evening they had another talk about it.

**"Wanda darling, dinner," Cosmo called his lovely wife.**

**"I am coming dear," Wanda called back to him.**

She had stopped crying for about 1 hour now and Cosmo lay in front of her a fried egg, on white bread and for her grief a peppermint tea.

**" T… " Wanda was about to say, but stopped.**

As the eyes fell on the egg she cried again and raced into her bedroom. Cosmo looked puzzled at the egg, ate his and flew upstairs and forced her to eat the egg he made with love just for her.

"Thank you Cosmo. I don't know what I could do without you. Good night." Wanda said felling a bit happier.

Wanda flew of to bed and Cosmo lay on the sofa thinking to himself how the hell he could help Wanda to achieve her deepest dream. To hold and see her very own Fairy baby.

Suddenly he remembered some thing about other ways. Yes. He was a stupid, a dummy and never smart. So who is smart? Anti-Cosmo. His opposite.

He may know how to help him and Wanda to achieve their dream of holding a baby. He planned to visit him the very next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody and the story idea I got from qwerty-kitties. Thanks a lot. Written date: 24th January. 2012."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Because I am the smart one

**Because I am the smart one**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>Cosmo got up bright and early the next morning and changed into his usual clothes. Without waking Wanda up because she might as well tell him to not do the thing that might help him to give her the life long dream. He left Wanda a note to tell her he will be back late in the evening.<p>

And then he set of flying across Fairy world, into Anti-Fairy world and of to a well known spooky castle which all Anti-Fairy's respect like their mothers. It was the home of his counterpart: Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma. The old rusty name plates say so and showed Anti-Wanda's name as well. He flew threw the gates to the red door and knocked on the weird looking dog handles. Suddenly an eye popped out of no where with a mouth and a ear.

**"What do you want Cosmo?" A voice coming from the mouth asked him.**

Cosmo looked puzzled at the ear, mouth and eye. The eye rolled backwards and the mouth spoke again.

**"The eye is there so I can see you, the mouth is there so that I can talk to you and the ear is there so that I can hear you. My lord Cosmo pull yourself together and tell me what you want." The mouth which sounded like his counterpart Anti-Cosmo ordered him.**

**"May I come inside Anti-Me?" Cosmo asked the 3 weird things.**

**"Of course." The mouth replied.**

The rusty door opened and Cosmo walked threw it. He entered a corridor with 100 doors and was creped out. He heard footsteps from the door on the left and Anti-Cosmo came out with Anti-Wanda.

Both were in their usual clothes: Anti-Cosmo in his up tight British frock and Anti-Wanda in a black dress.

**"Welcome to our humble home. How are we of service to your visit Cosmo?" Anti-Cosmo asked his counterpart.**

**"Well. I have been thinking-" Cosmo began nervous of being in the present of two Anti-Fairies. **

**"Cosmo and thinking? That is very rear. The idea can only mean trouble." Anti-Wanda said rolling her eyes in her head.**

**"Go on." Anti-Cosmo motioned Cosmo and ignoring his wives comment. **

**"Wanda and I have-" Cosmo began his long explanation.**

**"Been married for over 10.000 years. Yes I know what els?" Anti-Cosmo snapped since he wasn't in the mood for small talk.**

**"Wanda seriously wants to have a fairy baby of our own so we maybe can feel complete. And we went few days ago to the doctors and he told us that she… she…" Cosmo continued his explanation, but couldn't bring it out.**

**"Can't achieve a child, because her defence mechanism is so strong?" Anti-Cosmo explained bored.**

**"Yes. If you know it all why am I telling you this?" Cosmo asked him mad.**

**"Why indeed. So how can we help?" Anti-Cosmo asked the only question he couldn't answer himself.**

**"I thought that maybe you can help us to achieve a baby. Because you are so smart. Can you?" Cosmo asked his Counterpart.**

Anti-Cosmo looked shocked at Cosmo. Yes he is smart and handsome. But helping a fairy? Oh god. That will be a recipe for all the other Anti-Fairy's to mock him that he is soft with the very people that are imprisoning them all the time.

**"I may have a plan. Ok. Meet me, Anti-Wanda, Wanda and you at 12 PM tomorrow evening at Dr. Rip Studwell's office. I will take the maters further." Anti-Cosmo told him as he had a plan.**

**"Thank you Anti-Me." Cosmo said happy.**

**"No problem." Anti-Cosmo said nodding.**

Cosmo thanked him all the way home and suddenly he had a question.

**"How do you know what to do Anti-Cosmo?" Cosmo asked him confused, since he didn't know.**

Anti-Cosmo laughs again at Cosmo and looked at him seriously.

**"Because I am the smart one of us." Anti-Cosmo said chuckling.**

And with that Cosmo returned to Wanda to give her the splendid news.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "What is Anti-Cosmo up to? And will it work? Please review to find out."<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The shocked mother to be

**The shocked mother to be**

**Quanktumspirit: "I own nobody. Written date: Thursday the 12th of April 2012. Please review. Say anything you want in this story."**

* * *

><p>Wanda was confused as Cosmo woke her up early Saturday morning. He seems nervous and excited.<p>

**"Cosmo. It is… 4 in the morning. What is wrong sweetie? Yawn." Wanda asked him as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.**

**"Come on Wanda. We have to go and see somebody who is maybe going to help us. Come on dearest." Cosmo told her.**

**"I am coming dear. Yawn. I am coming." Wanda said, dough still half asleep.**

Wanda changed into her regular yellow T-shirt and black pants and flew after Cosmo who was dressed in his cloths.

* * *

><p>Cosmo grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her across the still dark Fairy world all the way to Anti-Fairy world. There Cosmo opened the door to Anti-Fairy world and flew inside it with Wanda.<p>

**"COSMO WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" Wanda screamed at him with fear.**

**"Wanda please stay quiet. We don't want to wake everybody up," Cosmo explained to his wife.**

Wanda was scared out of her wits, but she held down her fear and flew after Cosmo all the way threw Anti-Fairy world up to Anti-Cosmos castle.

**"I thought you told me Cosmo that somebody knows how to help us?" Wanda asked her husband confused. **

Suddenly the doors of the castle opened and Anti-Cosmo let them inside.

**"CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN EXPLANATION WHAT IS GOING ON?" Wanda screamed mad.**

**"Wanda SHUT UP. And come." Anti-Cosmo snapped at her mad.**

Anti-Cosmo led them to the meeting room where Anti-Wanda was playing cards against Anti-Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell. The Anti-Doctor was very good looking and very focused on operating. He looked up and sees his other 2 patients enter.

**"Welcome Cosmo Julius Cosma and Wanda Venus Fairywrinkle Cosma. We will start the operation this evening at 12 P.M. So rest and relax," Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell said.**

**"Wait. What for an Operation?" Wanda asked him confused.**

**"I think I shall explain the plan. Wanda can't achieve the child, because her body is very defensive over the stuff Cosmo gives her to give him the kid. So who says that Cosmo is the same? He shall carry your child Wanda," Anti-Cosmo explained to them.**

Suddenly Anti-Wanda remembers something.

**"Isn't that like how we Anti-Fairy's develop? With the male carrying the baby?" Anti-Wanda asked her husband confused.**

**"Yes. But since Wanda can't carry the infant that means that holding the opposite in balance I am afraid that you Anti-Wanda would have to carry the baby. Is that ok with everybody?" Anti-Cosmo explained and then asked.**

**"I see. Very clever. But when?" Wanda asked Anti-Cosmo.**

**"Once the egg is produced Wanda then it will be transferred into Cosmos body. Ok?" Anti-Cosmo asked them.**

**"Ok. When?" Cosmo asked him.**

**"We will have to keep an eye on it," Anti-Cosmo nodded.**

Anti-Cosmo made Wanda and himself lie on the bed and they checked when the egg was there. In about 20 minuets. So Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell set everything up, made 4 beds ready and got the operating room set up. A few Anti-Nurses helped him with the operation.

**"Will it really work for us Anti-Cosmo?" Cosmo asked his counterpart worried.**

**"Yes. God all mighty." Anti-Cosmo moaned annoyed. **

**"Ok everything seems to be in order here," Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell confirmed it.**

Everybody lies on their own operation beds and Anti-Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell handed each a black and blue stripped pill.

**"WHAT IS THIS?" Wanda asked scared.**

**"This pill puts each of you right to sleep for 24 hour's. During the 24 hour's I will do the operation," Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell explained to them.**

**"Will we die?" Cosmo asked worried.**

**"If you wake up then yes. The chances of death can't be stopped." Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell confirmed Cosmo's fear.**

**"May we get this over with now?" Anti-Cosmo asked. **

**"Of course." Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell said.**

Anti-Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell placed the 4 operating blankets with the howl over the 2 Anti-Fairy's and 2 Fairy's. At the same time they swallowed the pill and the operation started.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Will it really work? Will they survive? Please review to find out."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Dead dream

**Dreaming whiles you are dying is not nice**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Monday 30th April 2012."**

* * *

><p>Dr. Rip Studwell and Anti-Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell were both doing the operation together. It was hard since no such operation ever happened before. Their 4 patients were relying on them that everything works out fine.<p>

Whiles they were doing the operation the 4 patients were each in their own dream world.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanda's dream:<strong>

_In Wanda's dream she was in Fairy world and all the Fairy's were looking at her angry, she was bleeding hard. Jordan von Strangle was torturing her. He was fumingly mad._

_**"You knew Wanda that achieving a Fairy baby is illegal and for most stupid. Look what you have done!" Jordan shouted at her in her dream.**_

_**"What?" Wanda asked him confused.**_

_Wanda looked around in her dream and sees a small basket with a crying whining infant in it. Wanda quickly ran up to the baby and was shocked. It looked just like Anti-Cosmo. No initials showed that it was hers or Cosmos baby._

_**"Where is Cosmo?" Wanda asked Jordan.**_

_**"Cosmo Julius Cosma has been killed by that thing. The baby killed him from the inside and is now killing you. We have to kill the baby now," Jordan explained, then ordered.**_

_**"NO COSMO! NO OUR BABY!" Wanda panicked before shouting.**_

_But her dream Wanda moved to the side as she sees how Jordan von Strangle lifted the infant up and killed it by ripping of his or her head. Wanda cried and then fell into a black howl._

* * *

><p><strong>Cosmo's dream:<strong>

_Cosmo found himself in Fairy world with Wanda and the infant again. It was alive happy and well. They were going baby shopping for it._

_**"Oh I am so happy that Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma found a way so that I can have my infant." Wand sang as happy as she could.**_

_**"We Wanda. So that we can have our baby," Cosmo said wording her sentence correctly.**_

_**"Anti-Cosmo is so handsome." Wanda swooned over a picture of her husbands counterpart.**_

_**"Wanda I am your husband. Not my counterpart. He is married to Anti-Wanda." Cosmo snapped a bit mad at his wife.**_

_**"AC, AC, AC." Wanda sang dreamily.**_

_**"Wanda… be serious. Do you still love me?" Cosmo asked his wife worried.**_

_Cosmos dream guy looked over to her. But she was just looking at Anti-Cosmo with hearts in her eyes for him. He was suddenly in Cosmos dream proposing to her. She agreed and they both left Cosmo there with a broken heart._

_**"NOOOOO." Cosmo screamed in pure shock.**_

_And with that he fell into a black howl and just wishes to die or wake up some how._

* * *

><p><strong>Anti-Wanda's dream:<strong>

_Anti-Wanda found herself in a sandwich restaurant with nobody as company. She was just eating a tuna and jelly sandwich as she sees Anti-Cosmo walk threw the door. He look's so handsome she thought. __Anti-Wanda noticed that he was looking for somebody and found that person. It was Clarisse. His former Girlfriend. __He glared daggers at her as she was there with another Anti-Fairy. Anti-Jordan von Anti-Strangle._

_**"So that is how you repay my friendship. You go of with a loser?" Anti-Cosmo shouted at his girlfriend.**_

_**"But Anti-Cosmo baby I was just-" Clarisse tried to explain to herself to her boyfriend.**_

_**"Shut up Clarisse. I will here none of you lies any more. It is over for good. If you dare to enter my life again I will not stop myself of killing you." Anti-Cosmo shouted at her.**_

_**"But I-" Clarisse tried to explain to him, with no success.**_

_Anti-Wanda sees how Anti-Cosmo ripped from around his neck a golden heart and smashed it right into Clarisse's face. She was bleeding now. The poor girl looked at him puzzled as he leaves the restaurant and goes in the opposite dinner for a cup of tea._

_**"I wonder if he could need a friend." Anti-Wanda asked herself.**_

_She knew that Anti-Cosmo with just the age of 102 had a job at the dinner which he hated. He worked long hour's there cleaning and serving the customers. So she asked her friends if she cold go over with them to the other dinner. Anti-Star and Anti-Lily were her only real close friends that Anti-Wanda had. _

_So the 3 girls entered the restaurant and they see how Anti-Cosmo was cleaning the howl dinner as good as he could._

_**"My. He must be one of the best dinners here ever." Anti-Star praised his work.**_

_**"I don't know. I have a felling something bad is going to happen." Anti-Wanda said worried.**_

_And Anti-Wanda's felling didn't let her down. The dinners manager came out and fumed at Anti-Cosmo._

_**"ANTI-COSMO. THIS HOWL PLACE IS WAY TO CLEAN YOU BAFFON. WE WANT IT TO BE FILTHY YOU IDEOTE." The Boss of the dinner shouted at his employer.**_

_**"And turning this dump into one of the most unhygienic places in town sir? Not likely. That's why I clean it up so that people can come inside without catching a stomach bug or anything the liking." Anti-Cosmo explained as calmly as he could. **_

_**"Just serve the customers and create as many accidents as you can." The Boss snapped back at him.**_

_**"Yes sir." Anti-Cosmo said.**_

_Anti-Wanda and her friends sit by the table and look at the menu what they wanted to order. Anti-Wanda got herself a strawberry milkshake, Anti-Star got herself a banana milkshake and Anti-Lily got a lemon drink. __Anti-Cosmo created their orders and handed it to them with a friendly smile._

_**"Would you like something ells ladies?" Anti-Cosmo asked them politely. **_

_**"ANTI-COSMO YOU SHOULD BE RUDE TO THEM YOU TWIT!" His Boss shouted at him again.**_

_**"Excuse me please ladies. While I blow the brains out of my boss." Anti-Cosmo said as he lost his patience. **_

_Anti-Wanda and her friends watched as Anti-Cosmo walked back up to his boss, raised his wand and used black magic against him. The boss has been glued to the selling and Anti-Cosmo smiled at his work._

_**"ANTI-COSMO. You are-" The Boss was about to say, but was stopped by Anti-Cosmo.**_

_**"Fired? I don't need to. I have already quit, good day and I hope your industry will go out with a bang." Anti-Cosmo snapped at him mad.**_

_Anti-Cosmo left the dinner angry and left his boss for dead. Then everything turned black._

* * *

><p><strong>Anti-Cosmo's dream:<strong>

_Anti-Cosmo found himself in front of his home. Anti-Cosmos castle said the pretty damaged sign, but he liked it that way._

_**"Oh… home… freedom. Yay." Anti-Cosmo cheered.**_

_He entered his front door and looked around. He couldn't find Anti-Wanda anywhere._

_**"Anti-Wanda? Love are you here?" Anti-Cosmo called out into the darkness.**_

_Anti-Cosmo scanned the howl castle…and suddenly he heard Anti-Wanda's voice coming from the kitchen._

_**"How dare he give me a brute and then doesn't show up to help. Why when I get my claws into him he is so dead." He heard Anti-Wanda's voice from a room.**_

_Anti-Cosmo entered the room and it was pitch black, no light was switched on so far._

_**"Anti-Wanda… I am sorry that I have been away for so long… I know you may never forgive me… but I will never leave you…um… Anti-Wanda?" Anti-Cosmo called out in the darkness.**_

_Anti-Cosmo light up the room… but Anti-Wanda wasn't there either. Anti-Cosmo was getting freaked out._

_**"Anti-Wanda?" Anti-Cosmo called out with worry now.**_

_Suddenly the door closed, everything turned black and he could hear a creaking tire being turned. A small light has been switched on and he slowly turns around. Behind him was a baby carriage. He slowly walked up to the carriage and he looks inside of it._

_Inside this small carriage was a baby. He had Anti-Cosmos green eyes and Anti-Wanda's hair style. By the look of things it was a healthy baby girl._

_**"Um… hello there Junior." Anti-Cosmo said to the infant.**_

_The little baby looked at Anti-Cosmo and very rudely burped. Anti-Cosmo wanted to lift it up to give it a pat on the back when suddenly the baby spat out a great big hurricane of digestive gel._

_**"EWWWW!" Anti-Cosmo shrieked.**_

_He was glued to the wall and fell into the black howl of a deep sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>With doctor Rip Studwell and Anti-Doctor Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell:<strong>

Both Doctors were sweating as they were removing the thing which gives the people the baby's (Sorry I don't know what it is called.)

**"Bowl." Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell asked as he was focussing on the operation.**

**"Here Anti." Rip Studwell said handing him a silver bowl.**

Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell placed carefully the thing which allows them to have a baby into the crate. Once it was removed they removed the baby sack from Anti-Cosmo and Wanda.

Into Wanda they placed the male sack. Into Anti-Wanda they gave her the female thing. Into Anti-Cosmo he got the male sack. And into Cosmo they placed the female thing.

Suddenly as they tried to attaché the 4 things into the right patients a blood wounded opened up by all of the 4 patients and their hearts were failing quickly.

**"There we are done." Dr Rip Studwell said pleased with their work.**

**"DONE! THEY ARE DYING DR.!" Anti-Dr Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell shrieked in panic.**

Luckily Anti-Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell knew what to do which took another 2 hour's. Once it was fixed Anti-Dr. Anti-Rip Anti-Studwell closed all 4 patients up and they rolled the 4 patients of to the Hospital room for them to recover. And in a few hour's they will wake up in the room Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell and Dr. Rip Studwell can tell them if it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Well. That was going on in their dreams whiles under the drug. What happens when they wake up? Wait and find out. Please review."<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: From the ideot to the smartes

**From the idiot to the smartest... or someone else**

**Quanktumspirit: "Well... I mean the way the 4 patients wake up. Please review anyway. Written date: Thursday 14th March 2013."**

* * *

><p>2 days have nearly past and the 4 patients were still in a comma. Dr. Rip Studdwell has left for Fairy world and left his 4 patients there in Anti-Dr. Rip Studdwell care. He was monitoring all 4 closely and has given after their wounds have healed the drug to wake his 4 patients up again. A day after the drug has been passed all 4 patients slowly came out of there blackness. Weirdly the first one up directly as he just pulled out the needle was Anti-Wanda. She jumped up and stared at Anti-Dr. Rip Studdwell.<p>

"**Um... was I supposed to wake up now Anti-Dr. Rip Studdwell?" Anti-Wanda asked confussed.**

"**Yes Anti-Wanda. Don't worry. Everything went as planned." Dr. Rip Studwell said smilling at his patient.**

Next he gave it Cosmo, Wanda and Anti-Cosmo. Cosmo woke up 3 hours after the drug had an effect on him. He opened his eyes just as dinner was being served.

"**Um... Good morning. (**Looks to his left) **Hi Anti-Wanda... what are you doing here?" Cosmo asked confussed.**

Anti-Wanda looked puzzled at her hospital dinner and then back to Cosmo. He waved to her and she was just puzzled.

"**Um... well the last thing I remember is that Anti-Cosmo just split up with his girlfriend and we became friends after he quit his part-time job." Anti-Wanda said remembering her dream.**

"**Oh... well. I remember Wanda falling in love with Anti-Cosmo and she left me... it really hurt me." Cosmo said holding back his tears.**

"**I don't think she will ever do that. She doesn't have the back bone to stand him out." Anti-Wanda said laughting quietly as she remembered the times she had to beat Anti-Cosmo down.**

"**But you can?" Cosmo asked surrprised.**

"**Sure. Anyway as my AC always told me: Opposites attract. Wanda is to much alike Anti-Cosmo so they both would run from each other in fear." Anti-Wanda said chuckling.**

"**Oh. That is good to hear. What did you dream of?" Cosmo asked.**

"**I dreamed of our sort of first date. It was ok... what shall we do now?" Anti-Wanda asked confussed.**

"**I don't know. Have you got an idea. Hey how about we ask Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda." Cosmo sugested. **

"**Hello I am here. You mean Wanda. Ok Cosmo. Ac... Ac?" Anti-Wanda called out to her husband who didn't awake.**

"**Wanda darling... wake up dear the operation has finished." Cosmo called to his wife.**

Wanda slowly woken up and blinked startled to the ceiling. She looked to her left and she sees Anti-Cosmo sleeping in a hospital bed next to her.

"**What the HELL! YEAU!" Wanda said.**

Wanda jumped out of her bed and fell to the floor. Cosmo smiled widely as his wife was up. Anti-Wand looked startled to Wanda as she sat bottom first on the cold hospital floor.

"**Careful Wanda. You just hurt yourself after the operation. You don't want another one... do you?" Anti-Wanda asked.**

"**I... what?" Wanda asked confussed.**

Wanda quickly looked to Cosmo and sees his happy smiling face as always. Her head hurt a bit and she lay her head back down.

"**It was just a night mare Anti-Wanda. I am ok. And you two?" Wanda asked the 2 other patients.**

"**I am ok." The two said at the same time.**

Wanda smiled and suddenly the door opened. Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell came inside. He was holding a black clip board and a thermometer in the other hand.

"**Ah my 4 patients are awake now... um... Anti-Cosmo can you hear me?" Anti-Dr Rip Studwell asked him worried.**

But Anti-Cosmo was still fast asleep. Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell checked if his heart was still beeping. And he was ok. So why wasn't he waking up?

"**What is it with him? Why isn't he waking up?" Anti-Wanda asked in a panic attack.**

"**I don't know. Anti-Cosmo. Sir wake up please." Anti-Dr Rip Studwell called out to his master.**

But still nothing. He lay dead as a corps. Anti-Wanda was screaming in shock and fear for Anti-Cosmos life. Quickly Anti-Dr. Rip Studwell poured hot burning oil over Anti-Cosmo to give him a right fright. But nothing. He was still sounding asleep now with a few burned marks which quickly healed.

"**Why isn't Anti-Cosmo waking up Anti-Dr Rip Studwell?" Cosmo asked.**

"**I don't know why. Anti-Cosmo wake up." Anti-Dr Rip Studwell called out to Anti-Cosmo.**

Whiles everybody tried to get Anti-Cosmo to wake up Cosmo was trying to think of something. Suddenly he had an idea.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Cosmo screamed to get them silenced.**

Straight away it was dead silence. All eyes were on Cosmo. He blushed a bit and thought his plan threw.

"**I think I know how to get him up. Quickly everybody stay quiet and Dr. Rip Studdwell turn out the lights." Cosmo ordered.**

Dr. Rip Studwell did exactly as he was told. And suddenly Anti-Cosmo's eyes opened after a few minuets. He blinked and he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly the light's came back on and he had to shield his eyes from the shine. As his eyes got used to the bright light he blinked a bit and finds: Anti-Wanda in a hospital bed next to him, Cosmo on his left and Wanda was in a hospital bed next to Cosmo. He quickly noticed the rest was a faint blur to his eyes.

"**He is awake. Good morning dear. How do you feel?" Anti-Wanda asked smilling at her husband.**

Anti-Cosmo still trying to find his monocle looked puzzled at the blurred figure of another hospital bed and Anti-Wanda sitting inside it.

"**Well... I feel fine... where is my monocle?" Anti-Cosmo asked confussed.**

"**His what?" Cosmo asked even more confussed.**

"**His eye peace thingy. Wait dear... where is my wand?" Anti-Wanda asked shocked as she wanted to poof it into his eye for him.**

"**Due to protective and you and Anti-Cosmo are still Anti-Fairy's and bad luck bringers we were forced to remove them." Dr. Rip Studdwell explained.**

"**An eye piece bringing bad luck? Seriously? Can I at least have some glasses to be able to see something." Anti-Cosmo asked a bit mad.**

"**Ok. What eye strength do you have?" Dr. Rip Studdwell asked.**

(Sorry guy's I don't know so I just have to make it up. And the lower the percent the weaker the eye sight)

"**4%." Anti-Cosmo said.**

"**Oh god that is weak. Wait. We have just the pair, they were given to us over 10 thousand years ago, from a dead Anti-Fairy and Fairy, weirdly both these men neaded glasses." Dr. Rip Studdwell explained before handing Anti-Cosmo the Anti-Fairy pair.**

Anti-Cosmo looked at them with wide eyes, he remembered who belongs them and that Anti-Fairy can for his terms rot in hell. He carefully took the pair and placed them on his nose. Weirdly this Anti-Fairy who owned the glasses had the exact same eye sight problem as Anti-Cosmo. He could now see clearly threw both eyes. But the bad feeling behind the glasses didn't go.

**"Thank you doctor." Anti-Cosmo said polite before lying back waiting to go home.**

**"No problem Anti-Cosmo. Now to all 4 patient's, don't use your magic to often otherwise you could put a strain on your fergigily gland. And then you would need a new one. Just stay in bed and talk to each other if you wish. Or go right back to sleep." Anti- Rip Studdwell answered.**

**"Ok Doctor. We will. Can we now be left allone." Anti-Cosmo asked still looking towards the celling.**

The doctor nooded and left te 4 patients allone. Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda looked over to Anti-Cosmo who looked like he was going threw a lot in his mind, suddenly he fellt ill again and excused himself to the bathroom. He threw up and later after emptien out his stomack he hopped into the shower. As he was clean he poofed his night pj's on and whent back into his bed.

**"Hey Anti-Cosmo. Could we all talk about what we dreamed of?" Cosmo asked his counterpart excited.**

Suddenly Anti-Cosmo's eyes turned from his natural green to fire red and his fang's grew a little bit longer. He grinned wickedly.

**"Why sure Cosmo Junior. We can tell each other the storie's." This new Anti-Cosmo said.**

**"Hu? Cosmo junior? His name is Cosmo Julius Cosma. Not Junior." Anti-Wanda pointed out.**

**"Oh no... you are not Anti-Cosmo any more... you are Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma." Wanda said shocked.**

**"Quiet right Wanda, I am. I knew the day would come where my ideot of a son and his no-" Anti-Papa was about to say, but his voice suddenly changed.**

**"Shut up you no good cheating backstaber of a father." it was Anti-Cosmos voice again.**

**"Hey, no nead to get snappy son. It was your idea to help your counterparts to get a kid, but you never suspected to have me back. Now it is my turn to live and controle over you Anti-Cosmo. Get up, dressed and then walk out of the hospital towards the burial where my body has been burried." The Anti-Papa Cosmo ordered him.**

Anti-Cosmo could do nothing againgst him, he got up and was dragged across toe room back to the bathroom, then dressed and dragged threw Fairy world towards Anti-Fairy world. Even Jordan didn't stand in there way.

* * *

><p>Anti-Wanda, Wanda and Cosmo all flew scared after him till they reached the Anti-Fairy graveyard where there were only 2 Fairies and Anti-Faires burried. On the black stones stood: Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma (Anti-Cosmos father). Anti-Lilian Anti-Fairywrinkle (Anti-Wandas mother), Papa Cosmo Cosma (Cosmo's father) and last Lilian Fairywrinkle (Wandas mother).<p>

Anti-Cosmo's father made Anti-Cosmo point towards is grave and he exit Anti-Cosmos body and entered his own.

**"Anti-Cosmo. Are you ok?" Anti-Wanda asked scared.**

**"I a fine. You guy's? Sorry my father gave you such a fear." Anti-Cosmo appologised.**

**"No problem, but what is your dad up to?" Cosmo asked.**

**"I have no idea," Anti-Cosmo said.**

And then they waited to find out what Anti-Papa Cosmo was up to... and it was not good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "No it isn't. Don't worry I might send him back away soon. But right now Anti-Papa Cosmo Anti-Cosma is back from the dead. And he has a plan."<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 I am a devile

**Chapter 06 I am a devil incarcerate **

_**Quanktumspirit: "I'm sorry that I haven't updated so often, please review any way, written date: Thursday 3rd July 2014."**_

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda looked at the cold grave stone where Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo was buried over 10 thousand years ago. Anti-Cosmo had a really bad felling about it that his dad was planning his revenge against his son who murdered him in cold blood on his first birthday.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A young Anti-Fairy boy was looking mad at his father. He forgot, even though he promised he would be there to say good night on his first birthday ever. Anti-Cosmo ate a bit of cake with his equally hurt mother._

_Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma was used to having her husband out of the house. That was the only time she could fell save. Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo was a tyranny and good at it. If provoked by somebody he would lash out every inch of anger he could, and that was a lot._

_Anti-Cosmo never was physical hurt by his father, but the screams from both of his parents to one another could clue you in that their romance was dead. In fact he remembered his dad saying that his 'affair' , what ever that was, was a much better lover and romantic then Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma ever could offer him. She was a tramp compared to his beloved affair. _

_On this day Anti-Cosmo decided to ask his mother what an 'affair' was. As Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma tucked him in he sat her down and asked._

"_**Mother, what exactly is an affair, and why is dad having one?" Anti-Cosmo asked her.**_

"_**Oh Junior, an affair is when the man or woman in a relationship isn't being fair to their spouses, they give kisses, hugs or even body comfort to somebody else, you have noticed daddy was having one?" Mama Anti-Cosma asked her son surprised.**_

"_**Yes,he told me that his 'affair' was much better then you and that he wished he could be with him all the time," Anti-Cosmo replied.**_

"_**Did he now,... Anti-Cosmo, I want you to stay in your room tonight, even when mummy and daddy's argument ring threw the floor you are not to come down and stop us, am I understood?" Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma asked her son.**_

"_**Ok mummy, I will be a good boy," Anti-Cosmo replied and crossed his fingers underneath his blanket.**_

_Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma nodded, kissed her youngest son on the head before flying back downstairs into the lounge and waited mad for her late husband. Anti-Cosmo waited with his wand in his hands for the screams of his parents that he was sure would come any time soon. After waiting for 20 minuets the door opened and his father came inside._

"_**Good evening ANTI-COSMO!" Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma shouted at her husband.**_

"_**What has happened to you Anti-Mama?" Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo asked her.**_

"_**You are a lying, cheating bastard of a backstabber,you deserve every pain that this universe could bring you, you-" Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma screamed at him.**_

_But suddenly it was dead silence, Anti-Cosmo shivered under his bed thinking his beloved mother was dead. He flew quickly downstairs and found his mother crouched on the floor with a black mark on her face, Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo has just blasted at her face with his wand mad. His red eyes were an unmistakable view of anger and pain._

"_**Father what the hell have you done? Mother are you ok?" Anti-Cosmo asked his mother worried.**_

"_**Leave that witch alone you runt, I'm leaving now," Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo said mad.**_

_But just as he was about to fly out, Anti-Schnomore came in and looked at what the screams was all about. Anti-Cosmo just saw red out of anger, this woman that worked her but of every day was being mistreated by a bitch of a father._

"_**VERNOM EXCLAMIR!" Anti-Cosmo shouted and waved his wand mad**._

_He aimed it at his father and that spell killed him. His body lay cold, with a blood wound on his back dead on the ground. He was gasping as to try and breath again._

"_**T... thank... you son," Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo said before dying cold on the ground.**_

_The same disaster happened to Papa Cosmo and only a few day's later were their corpses buried here where they were standing now._

* * *

><p>Back to the present at hand<p>

Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo looked back at the grave of his fathers. After getting back out of his memory a bony hand came out of the grave, the earth was moved to the side and a skeleton type of a Anti-Fairy appeared before them. The entire suite was covered with holes, mud, worms, maggots, insects and was just down right filthy.

"**Father is that you?" Anti-Cosmo asked his dad worried.**

Well at least he has his concious back. The living corps of his father stretched itself out before nodding his head.

"**Indeed it is me Anti-Cosmo, just call me for now Anti-Papillary, that is after all my real name, that people had to believe that my middle name was Anti-Cosmo I will never understand," Anti-Papillary said shaking his head.**

"**Why are you back?" Anti-Wanda asked him.**

"**I am back because I have to show you something Anti-Cosmo, it is very important, quick," Anti-Papillary explained.**

Everybody looked confused, they shrugged their shoulders and flew after Anti-Papillary, he flew to a cursed grave yard and looked at the others worried.

"**Keep your powers to a minimum, if you make it stronger it can wake more dead corpses up," Anti-Papillary warned them.**

"**Why are we hear?" Wanda asked him.**

"**You will see," he said.**

They approached two grave stones, put together these grave stones would form a perfect heart. But what was also strange about it that a lot of Fairy names, but also Anti-Fairy names were written on it. Anti-Papillary pushed his hand against it. Green light surrounded the stone and his hand before entering the grave. A stony set of stairs appeared and lead the lot down into the cellar.

As they got there there were hundreds of books about various people, Fairies, Anti-Fairies, and more. Anti-Papillary approached the Fairy and Anti-Fairy book and opened it to a certain page.

"**Can I show part of our family curse that rests upon us all?" Anti-Papillary asked them.**

"**What? You mean the child we would get?" Wanda asked worried.**

"**Both of you, yes," Anti-Papillary explained nodding his head.**

"**Can we change it what ever you will show us?" Anti-Cosmo asked him.**

"**no it has to happen as the book says so, here is the page," Anti-Papillary explained.**

The book opened and a light blue Fairy appeared, she had white hair, no eyes, but a fine red mouth.

"_**Two a Fairy and a Anti-Fairy of both Family's will break all the laws, they will start off as enemies, but when time goes by the Fairy will start loving the Anti-Fairy, the Anti-Fairy will love the Fairy just as much back, on their discovery day will the two become one and unite the trees of destiny once and for all together, never to be departed ever again," The blue Fairy said.**_

Then she disappeared back into the book, Anti-Papillary and Papillary nodded their heads. Anti-Cosmo and Wanda understood as well, dough they didn't want to accept it. The 6 left the grave yard and Papillary and Anti-Papillary disappeared back into the heavens.

* * *

><p>100 years after the operation Cosmo and Wanda were blessed with a beautiful baby girl they called Poof.<p>

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda were blessed with a baby boy 101 years and 1 month from the birth of Cosmo and Wanda's daughter.

They knew that their children's destiny was intertwine with each other. It will just have to be sorted out correctly, well time will tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "This story is finished now. I hope you like it, if you are wondering about the children's destiny thing then read my Poof and Foop stories threw, there everything is explained,"<strong>_


End file.
